Harder Than You Know
by SarahandBabees
Summary: Post LS. Songfic. Adrian's thoughts on Rose cheating on him. He knows that he can't just sit around, so he does the only thing he can. Leave. But not before leaving Rose a note...meanwhile, Rose thinks back on the past year of her life. Is there hope?
1. Part One: Adrian

**_A/N: Hey peeps! New songfic :D In case you don't know, the song is "Harder Than You Know" by Escape The Fate. It's one of my favorite songs, and I thought that it suited Rose and Adrian so perfectly! I actually had a hard time deciding whether I wanted to center it around Adrian or Christian...because, really, it works for both :P both of their ladies messed up with them! But, after a lot of deliberation, I finally decided on Adrian :)_**

**_Now, this is only part one. If you guys like it, then I'm going to do a part two :D btw, this one's in Adrian's POV, folks :P_**

**_Disclaimer: I, Sarah, do not own Vampire Academy or its characters. They belong to Richelle Mead. Also, I don't own the song, "Harder Than You Know". It belongs to Escape The Fate._**

**_:) Enjoy!_**

**_~ Sarah Odair ~_**

_You said this could only get better,  
>There's no rush 'cause we have each other.<br>You said this would last forever,  
>But now I doubt if I was your only lover.<em>

It was no secret that Rose loved Dimitri. You'd have to be blind not to see the way she looked at him, not to see the way their auras lit up around each other. Even when Dimitri was being an insensitive ass and rejecting her, his aura still lit up like a star whenever he laid eyes on her.

I tried to help Rose through the pain he'd inflicted on her heart. For a while, I'd actually deluded myself into thinking that I was making her better, making her love me like she loved him. Yes, I knew that she _did_ love me, but I also knew that it paled in comparison to what she felt for Belikov.

But I was so desperately in love with her that I overlooked it and got the stupid idea in my head that she was actually getting over him.

It's not like she helped with that. She acted like she was _so_ into me. We'd almost had sex, for God's sake! If she hadn't have been so responsible, we would have.

I still felt bad for biting her. Even so, I don't think I'd ever want to lose that memory. The way she'd bared her neck to me, her naked skin pressed against mine as I drank . . .

That had been one of the happiest nights of my life. But stupid fucking Natasha Ozera had to ruin it by getting Rose arrested the next day.

I'd been a mess when I found out about Rose's arrest. I mean, she'd been with me all night, so I think I would've known if she'd gone and killed my great-aunt.

And Belikov had to be all high and mighty and be the one to go with her one we'd broken her out.

Not gonna lie, I'd had my fears about that. But I figured that Rose had enough respect and love for me that she'd remain faithful.

How fucking deluded was I?

I should've known she'd cheat on me with that bastard.

_Are we just lost in time?  
>I wonder if your love's the same...<br>'Cause I'm not over you._

No matter how hard I try, I can't shake my feelings for Rose Hathaway.

I know that she still loves me, but now that Belikov's back in the picture, I've been swept away like dirt. I don't think I've ever been so hurt in my life.

I felt bad for yelling at her, especially since she was still recovering from a gunshot wound, courtesy of Natasha Ozera. But I'd lost my temper, I'd had too much to drink, and, frankly, I was half-mad with spirit darkness at that point.

I wish she knew how much she'd hurt me. Every day, I had to see how happy she was with Belikov, how she smiled at him. I'd die for one of those smiles.

_Baby, don't talk to me,  
>I'm trying to let go.<br>Not loving you is harder than you know...  
>'Cause girl you're driving me so crazy.<em>

What I needed was to get away. Get away from my life, from Court, from _her_. I needed some time for me, time to reflect on everything and get my shit together. And to sleep with the first female company I could find. I needed something, _anything_, to take my mind off of the dark-haired beauty. I'd sleep with a blonde, maybe. That's nowhere near Rose's dark beauty.

_How can I miss you if you never would stay?  
>If you need time I guess I'll go away.<br>Inside me now there's only heartache and pain,  
>So where's the fire? You've become the rain.<em>

I guess I'd always known that I couldn't keep her. It was too good to be true, really. Rose was meant to be with someone else, someone who understood her perfectly, and as much as I wished it was, that someone wasn't me.

I'd get away from Court for a while. Give us both a break.

But the thought of not seeing Rose took the air from my lungs. She _was_ my air. My heart felt like someone was squeezing it as hard as they could whenever I thought about her.

_Are we just lost in time?  
>I wonder if your love's the same...<br>'Cause I'm not over you._

I didn't know how, but I'd make myself get over her someday. I _had_ to, if I wanted to live. Because going on like this, knowing I'd never be able to have her, was going to eventually kill me.

_Baby, don't talk to me,  
>I'm trying to let go.<br>Not loving you is harder than you know...  
>Girl you're driving me so crazy.<br>And if you don't want me then,  
>I guess I'll have to go.<br>Not loving you is harder than you know.  
>Yeah...<em>

The scariest thing was that I might lose her forever because of this. I'd said so many things that I wished I could take back, and I knew how hurt she'd been. I just hadn't cared; she needed to hurt like I did.

I don't think I'd ever be able to even begin to articulate how sorry I was for saying those things to her. I knew that those words had been like little stabs to her heart, and that I'd hurt her more than the bullet had.

_So I'll make the call,  
>And I'll leave today.<br>I'm gonna miss you  
>'Cause I love you baby.<br>Yeah I'll make the call,  
>I'm leaving today.<br>And leaving always drives me crazy.  
>Leaving always drives me crazy...<em>

My resolve strong, I began packing a suitcase. I'd leave here for a while and clear my head, and, hopefully, things could go back to normal once I got back and apologized.

It was selfish, but I kinda hoped that while I was gone, Rose would miss me. Because I was sure as hell going to miss her. She was the sun that shone through the dark clouds of my pathetic life.

I had no idea how I'd do without seeing her face, but I was going to have to suck it up.

_Baby, don't talk to me,  
>I'm trying to let go.<br>Not loving you is harder than you know...  
>Yeah...<em>

When I finished packing, I sat down and took my time writing a note to her. I'd slip it under her door before I left._  
><em>

_Baby, don't talk to me,  
>I'm trying to let go.<br>Not loving you is harder than you know...  
>( 'Cause girl you're driving me so crazy)<br>And if you don't want me then,  
>I guess I'll have to go.<br>Not loving you is harder than you know...  
>Girl you're driving me so crazy.<em>

Gathering my things, I left before I lost my nerve. I slipped the note under Rose's door and made my way to the tarmac, where my family's private jet was ready to take me wherever I wanted to go.

I hoped that by leaving, I'd gain some perspective on the whole situation. And maybe, just maybe, I'd forgive Rose.

_Baby, don't talk to me,  
>I'm trying to let go.<br>Not loving you is harder than you know...  
>Girl you're driving me so crazy.<em>

Oh, who was I kidding?

Of course I'd forgive Rose.

_**So, was it good? Are you guys up for a part two?**_

_**I purposely left the contents of the note that Adrian wrote a mystery, because if I do part two, it's going to be in Rose's POV, and you'll find out then. So, if you're curious, let me know if you wanna read it!**_

_**So...please review :D**_

_**Until next time, if you guys want it :)**_

_**~ Sar ~**_


	2. Part Two: Rose

_**A/N: Hey guys! So, I'm back, with Rose's POV :D I actually like this one a lot, and now you guys get to see what was in Adrian's note! Are you guys excited? I know I am! Wow, I sound like an idiot. I'm going to shut up now...oh, who am I kidding? I can't shut up xD**_

_**So, I'd like to say a HUGE thank you to **_chasing down a daydream**, **missa27**, **Nicia** and** Lock Ness Monster13** :) you guys are awesome, and thanks so much for reviewing :D I smiled so much when reading them :)**__

__**Anyways, on with the next installment of Harder Than You Know!**__

__**~ Sarah Odair ~**__

My life in the past year has basically been one big ball of suck. I mean, I had _some_ good moments, but it seemed like there was more bad than good.

When Dimitri had first brought Lissa and I back to the academy, I in no way thought that I'd end up falling for him. But life has a funny was of blindsiding you, which was again proven when he was ripped away from me.

And that's when Adrian Ivashkov became my knight in shining armor.

Upon meeting him, I'd thought that he was a womanizing, egocentric, narcissistic asshole. But he'd proven me wrong.

He'd funded my trip to Russia on the condition that I'd give him a shot when I got back. Well, at the time, I hadn't really thought I'd be coming back, so it was an easy condition to agree to.

All Adrian ever did was help me. He looked out for me through my dreams while I was gone, checking to make sure that I was okay.

When Dimitri captured me and used me as his blood whore, Adrian tried to help, but I'd bitched him out.

It seemed like I was always a bitch to him, and he hardly deserved it.

When I returned from Russia, heartbroken and in pieces, Adrian was the one to put me back together. He was patient, loving, and he'd even abided by that stupid contract. He was everything I could ever ask for in a guy, but I still hadn't been able to forget Dimitri.

I needed someone who understood me perfectly, so much that with one look, they knew what I was thinking. And that someone wasn't Adrian. So I'd gotten the idea that I could save Dimitri in my head, and I hadn't been able to forget it.

I'd really hurt Adrian with that little stunt.

But, after Dimitri had been saved and he told me that he didn't want me anymore, I'd convinced myself that I was better off with Adrian. I'd settle down with a nice guy who loved me and maybe, just maybe, I'd forget about the love I felt for Dimitri.

That was a big mistake on my part.

When I'd been arrested and they broke me out, I'd been so pissed to find that Dimitri was going with me. For God's sake, I'd been trying to forget him!

But that little adventure had been what Dimitri and I needed to see that we couldn't live without each other.

But that didn't change the fact that sleeping with him had been wrong. I should've waited to break up with Adrian first, because the fact that I'd cheated on him absolutely broke his heart.

When he'd come to speak to me while I was recovering, we'd both said hurtful things. Mind you, I hadn't meant to be hurtful. But, I couldn't help it; I spoke before I thought it through. And Adrian was really messed up that day.

I still hadn't forgotten the things he'd said to me. They were like little arrows in my heart, arrows that I couldn't take out.

But I missed him. I hadn't seen him in so long, because he'd been avoiding me like the plague.

Dimitri cheered me up the best he could, taking me out on dates and other romantic stuff like that. While it helped, it never really took my mind off of Adrian.

I was returning from one of those dates now. Dimitri had a shift at the front gate, so he wouldn't be joining me.

I opened my door, finding a folded piece of paper on my floor. My brow furrowed. Who would've left me a note?

I pulled my coat off and hung it on a hook and bent down to retrieve the note. I made my way over to my bed, plopping down on it. My name was written in spidery cursive on the front, and I instantly recognized the writing. I couldn't unfold it fast enough.

_Dear Rose,_

_You held my heart in your hands,  
>You broke it in two.<br>Even so,  
>I'm still in love with you.<em>

_When I was with you,  
>My life was whole.<br>Now that you've chosen him,  
>How will I cope?<em>

_I loved to make you smile,  
><em>_It brightened my day.  
>But now that I've lost you,<br>I've lost my way._

_How many nights  
>Have I thought of you as I lie awake?<br>Far too many;  
>These feelings, I can't shake.<em>

_I know that you love him,  
>I've known from the start.<br>But to know that you'd cheat on me  
>Just breaks my heart.<em>

_I want so badly to hate you,  
>Believe me, I do.<br>But I'm too far gone now,  
>And I wish you'd love me too.<em>

_When you get this note,  
>I won't be around.<br>Remember that I loved you,  
>And please, don't frown.<em>

_I mean that last line, Rose. Frowning isn't a good look for you. Smiling is better._

_I regret hurting you during our last conversation. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. My powers don't let me turn back time._

_I'm going away for a little while. Don't worry about me, because I'll be fine. I just . . . I need some time away so that I can clear my head and think. I really don't wanna lose you, and if being friends is the only way to keep you, then I guess it's better than nothing. No matter how much I wish you'd be with me. But I know that you can't change the way you feel, and I'm just trying to say that I understand. I'll always love you, though. No matter what._

_I hope that when I come back, we can talk again. And this time, I hope it'll be civil. I'll be sober this time._

_I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me for what I said._

_Goodbye for now, little dhampir. You'll be in my dreams._

_Love, Adrian_

I found myself tearing up as I read. A few tears spilled over and dripped onto the page, leaving little grey splats and some smudged ink.

Adrian was the most amazing person I'd ever met. Without him, my life would be so much different. I'd always love him, and he'd always own a piece of my heart. No matter what he thought.

I tucked the note safely into a drawer, where it would stay safe.

I hoped that Adrian would come back soon. It was selfish, but I needed to see him again.

As I slept that night, I couldn't help but wish I'd see him in my dreams.

But I knew that I wouldn't. He needed time, and time was what he'd get.

**_Okay, so I've had that poem written FOREVER and I finally got the chance to use it :D I wrote it after I read Last Sacrifice, lol._**

**_So, this clearly isn't done. I can't stop myself...so instead of a two-shot, this will now be a three-shot. If that even exists. I hope you guys will stick with me till the next and final chapter :)_**

**_Please review and let me know what you thought of Rose's POV. Did you like hers or Adrian's better?_**

**_Next up: Adrian's back! The talk between him and Rose._**

**_Review, please!_**

**_Until next time :)_**

**_~ Sar ~_**


	3. Part Three: The Talk

**_A/N: Here we are, guys. Part 3. I'm very happy with how this turned out :)_**

**_Thanks to the people who reviewed! You're all great, but this chapter is solely for _**_chasing down a daydream** :) I'm sure you'll know why, Ashleigh xD it's kinda obvious :P and know that I did it for you! :) btw, check her stories out! She's an awesome writer!**_

_**Anyways, without further ado, the final part of Harder Than You Know!**_

_**~ Sarah Odair ~**_

_Adrian's POV_

I'd been all over the place for the past few months, trying to distract myself and think. In my time away, I'd forgiven Rose. I realized that I really wasn't the one for her, and that I needed to let her be happy.

Plus . . . I'd kind of found someone else.

She was someone I'd have never expected myself to fall for, but I did. Head over heels. Maybe it was the way she blushed and babbled when she was nervous, or maybe it was those brown curls that never could be tamed. Or maybe it was her luminous green eyes that drew me in. But, one thing was for sure.

I was in love with Jillian Mastrano-Dragomir.

I know, kinda pervy. But I was only four years older than her! And, hey. Belikov is seven—well, six, since his last birthday passed when he was immortal—years older than Rose.

And it wasn't as if I'd do anything. Jeez, the girl was as innocent as a person could get.

I'd known for a while that she liked me, but I'd been so caught up in my love for Rose that I didn't look into it any further.

I'd spent the past couple of months with her at St. Vladimir's. She made me feel whole, like she'd filled a part of me that I hadn't even known was missing. She made me laugh with all of her little quirks. I could see myself ending up with her for the rest of my life.

So I figured that it was time to go back to Court and face Rose.

I wondered what she thought of me being gone so long. If she was worried. If she missed me. I sure as hell missed her.

I tried to figure out what I'd say to her. I'd bought her a Christmas gift, since Christmas was only a day away. I figured I'd catch a ride back to Court with Jill, since she was going there for the holidays.

I played absentmindedly with her curls as she slept peacefully in the chair next to mine. Her eyelids fluttered open, and she blushed and smiled shyly at me.

"Are we almost there?" she asked sleepily, her blush starting to fade.

"We've still got another hour or so. I didn't mean to wake you up; go back to sleep, and I'll let you know when we're there," I said softly.

She hesitated, so I moved the armrest between us up and opened my arms to her. She blushed again, biting her lip, before she tentatively settled into my arms. I smiled indulgently as she pulled her blanket around the both of us, laying her head in the space between my neck and my shoulder. My arms went around her, and I kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Jailbait," I murmured, hiding a smile when she glared up at me. I knew how much she hated that nickname.

"I thought you said you were going to stop calling me that," she muttered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist. Plus, you're adorable when you're mad," I replied, grinning.

Her cheeks were flaming as she grumbled something and hid her face in my chest.

Moments later, I heard her snore gently, and I contented myself with holding her tight, knowing I'd never let her go.

_Rose's POV_

My life had been pretty great in the past few months. It felt like everything was finally starting to work out for me. I had Dimitri, and I was happy. But there was one thing―or, rather, _person_―missing.

Adrian.

My mind often drifted to him. He'd been gone for almost four months now, and I was starting to doubt I'd ever see him again. I mean, Christmas was one day away, and I hadn't seen hide nor hair of him.

The thought of never seeing him again made my heart ache. We had so many unresolved issues. I missed him like crazy, because he was one of my best friends.

"What are you thinking about, Roza?" Dimitri asked, startling me from my reverie.

"Adrian," I admitted, sitting on his lap. "I miss him, Dimitri. He's one of my best friends. How can he just leave and not come back?"

He stroked my cheek. "I'm sure he has his reasons for staying away so long. He needs time, Rose. He needs to heal," he murmured.

I glanced over to our Christmas tree, where a wrapped present laid neatly on the tree skirt, a giant tag with Adrian's name written on it stuck to the paper. I'd bought him a present, even though he probably wouldn't be home for Christmas.

"He'll come around, Rose," he continued, his voice soft.

"I really hope so." I sighed, standing back up and pulling Dimitri with me. "Come on, we have to meet Jill at the tarmac."

He nodded and grabbed our coats, tossing me mine since I was already at the door. I pulled it on and grabbed my gloves, slipping them on.

We made our way to the tarmac in comfortable silence. His arm was around my neck, holding me tightly to his side. I was grateful for the extra warmth―it was freezing out.

Lissa, Christian and the Royal Guard were already there when we arrived. I spotted the plane making its descent, and Lissa smiled secretively at me, like she knew something that I didn't. Which was probably the case. And I couldn't even use the bond to figure it out, since it was no longer there. Damn.

"Hey, Rose," she said casually.

"Hey, Liss," I replied. "What's with the little grin?"

Her grin grew wider. "Oh, nothing special . . . I'm sure you'll see soon enough."

I sighed. "You suck, Vasilisa Dragomir."

"You know you love me, _Rosemarie Hathaway_," she retorted, smirking.

The roar of the plane's engines was almost deafening now, as it dropped lower and lower until it landed.

After a few moments, the doors opened. A couple of guardians stepped out first, followed by Jill and . . .

"Adrian?" I said dumbly.

Adrian walked down the steps behind Jill, his hand held by hers. He looked good; he was clean-shaven, his hair was in its intentionally messy style, and his emerald eyes were bright.

But, one question: Why was he holding Jill's hand?

I stood there, looking dumb, while he let go of Jill's hand and made his way over to me, an impish grin on his face.

"Surprised?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

I didn't answer; instead, I launched myself at him, knocking him down into a snowbank.

"You little bastard!" I cried, hugging him tight while tears leaked from my eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Never say never, little dhampir," he said softly, wiping the tears from my cheeks.

"Why were you gone so long? You had me so worried, and I missed you like crazy, and I-I didn't know if anything happened to you!" Hysterical tears poured down my face as I sobbed into his chest. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Shh, Rose. . . . Don't worry, I won't leave again. I'm here to stay."

_Adrian's POV_

As the plane began to descend, I gently shook Jill awake. She looked around in confusion, her jade green eyes only half open.

"We're landing," I told her, grinning.

She yawned and stretched like a cat. She then attempted to smooth her hair down and make it look presentable, but her hair was untameable. I thought it was cute.

The plane jolted as the wheels touched the ground. We waited a few minutes until we could take our seatbelts off, and then the door opened and we were stepping off the plane.

My eyes scanned the group of people gathered, resting on the familiar dark-haired beauty. She looked amazing; her hair had grown even longer, almost to her waist, and her dark chocolate colored eyes were bright. She looked healthy and alive.

Her eyes widened when they landed on me. "Adrian?"

I walked down the last few steps, releasing Jill's hand, and made my way over to where Rose was standing, frozen.

"Surprised?" I asked, my lips pulling up in a grin.

Suddenly, she jumped at me, and then I was falling. I landed in a snowbank, with a crying Rose on top of me.

"You little bastard! I thought I'd never see you again!" she cried, her arms tight around my neck.

I wiped a tear from her cheek. "Never say never, little dhampir."

She started crying harder. "Why were you gone so long? You had me so worried, and I missed you like crazy, and I-I didn't know if anything happened to you! Don't ever do that again!"

I stroked her long hair. "Shh, Rose. . . . Don't worry, I won't leave again. I'm here to stay," I assured her. I was puzzled by her tears; Rose never cried this much. I mean, I get that she missed me, but did she really miss me this much?

I looked to Lissa, who was fighting a smile. "Help," I mouthed to her. She grinned and shook her head, mouthing, "Just wait and see."

Belikov made his way over, smiling apologetically at me.

"Roza, honey?" he said softly. She looked up at him, sniffling. "Honey, you're getting Adrian all wet."

"Oops," she murmured, smiling sheepishly. She wiped her tears away and let him help her up, and then she helped me up. "Sorry. I got a little carried away. That seems to happen a lot lately," she told me apologetically.

I grinned. "It's alright, little dhampir." Jill came over, smiling softly at Rose, hugging her quickly before leaning against me. I wrapped my arm around her waist, pressing a kiss her the crown of her head.

Rose's jaw dropped. "Adrian? Are you― Is this― Huh?" she stuttered.

I chuckled. "In my time away, I decided to pay a little visit to Jill, see how she was doing. And, well . . ."

"Oh my God!" Rose squealed, a rare feat.

I looked at Jill, who was blushing profusely. Unable to resist, I pressed a soft kiss to her lips, smiling against them.

There was a chorus of "Aww!" from Rose and Lissa. I pulled away from Jill to grin at them, while Jill's face grew redder.

"That's so cute!" Lissa exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh," Jill muttered into my chest, trying to hide her blush.

"Well, I suggest that we get out of this cold. We've got a fire going at our place," Christian said, grinning.

We all nodded and mad our way to Lissa and Christian's place in the palace. It was nice and cozy there, and a fire burned, as promised.

Once there, I kissed Jill's cheek and told her that I needed to talk to Rose. She nodded and smiled, and I made my way over to Rose, where she was talking to Dimitri.

At my approach, she smiled reassuringly at Dimitri and kissed him softly, and he walked away.

"Come on, Ivashkov. It's time we talked," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me into Lissa and Christian's bedroom.

"Really, Rose? I mean, I know I'm hot, but in your best friend's bedroom? Have you no shame?" I joked, smirking.

She rolled her eyes and smacked me on the arm. "Don't be smart." She turned and pulled her thick jacket off, laying it on a chair. When she turned again, I got the shock of my life.

"Well, don't just stare," she muttered, plopping down in one of the many chairs in the giant bedroom.

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I'm just . . . surprised."

She smiled. "I was too. Dimitri just about had a heart attack," she said softly, caressing her slightly swollen belly.

"I'll bet," I murmured, sitting in the chair opposite her. "I mean . . . two dhampirs aren't supposed to be able to have a baby."

She snorted. "Tell me something I don't know. I was in denial at first, but it's kinda hard to deny when you're puking your guts out every freaking morning."

I shook my head in amazement. "Rose Hathaway, you sure are full of surprises." I hesitated. "How far along are you?"

"Four months," she replied, not meeting my eyes.

Oh. So it was _that_ time, the time she cheated on me.

"Well . . . I'm happy for you, Rose. I really am," I said sincerely.

"I find that hard to believe," she whispered. "How can you even look at me, knowing what I did?"

I sighed. "Rose, yes, you did something wrong. And yes, I was pissed and devastated," I began. "But I know that I'm not the one for you, and you're not the one for me. You have Dimitri, and I have Jill. I'm not saying that I'll ever stop loving you, because I won't, because you never forget your first love. You'll always have a special place in my heart. But, while I do love you, I realize now that I'm not _in_ love with you. I forgive you, Rose," I finished, my voice soft.

Her dark chocolate eyes filled with tears. "I know what you mean. I'll never stop loving you either. And I'm glad that you understand now that I'm not the one for you, and you were never the one for me." She paused. "I don't know what I did to deserve your forgiveness, but thank you."

We stood and hugged. I kissed the crown over her head, and she hugged me tighter. "You're one of a kind, Adrian Ivashkov. I'm lucky to have found a friend like you," she murmured.

"I think I'm the lucky one," I replied, grinning. I reached into my pocket and pulled out her Christmas present, holding it out to her.

"I picked it up during my time away. It just reminded me of you," I told her, smiling.

She gazed at the silver locket. It was beautiful; the face was embossed with roses, and it was on a long chain.

"Open it," I urged.

She pulled it open, her breath catching in her throat.

_Rose POV_

"Open it," he said.

I did as he said, opening the beautiful locket.

On one side was my favorite photo of Adrian and I. It had been taken a few months back. His arms were around my waist and he was behind me. We were both laughing, and both of us were covered in cake icing, because we'd been eating cupcakes and we'd ended up shoving them in each other's faces.

On the other side of the locket, there was some writing.

_Merry Christmas, little dhampir. I'm not going to say anything cheesy, I'm just going to say that that picture is my happiest and most cherished memory. I love you, Rose._

I looked up, my eyes meeting his, a strangled sound escaping my throat as I threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Adrian. I love it," I whispered, letting go of him and slipping the locket over my neck.

He smiled. "You're welcome, little dhampir. I'm glad you like it."

"Come on, we need to go next door and get your present," I said softly, smiling.

He raised an eyebrow. "You got me a present?"

I nodded. "You sound surprised," I observed, hiding a grin.

"Well, I didn't think you'd bother getting me anything if you thought that I wouldn't be home," he replied, chuckling.

I scoffed. "If that had been the case, I would have saved it for you until you did."

He grinned. "Well, let's go get it, then."

We left Lissa and Christian's room and told everyone that we were going next door.

I unlocked the door to mine and Dimitri's room and pushed it open, gesturing for Adrian to go in. Once he was in, I closed the door behind us and made my way over to the tree. I grabbed the wrapped box with Adrian's name on it and set it on the table, motioning for him to sit down.

"My, little dhampir. It's even tied with a bow," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

I grinned. "Shut up and open it," I told him, rolling my eyes.

He untied the big green bow and tore off the wrapping paper, revealing a simple cardboard box. He raised an eyebrow and opened it, dipping his hands inside to pull out what was inside.

He set the large scrapbook on the table, his gaze soft.

"I finished it yesterday. Great timing, right?" I joked, waiting for him to look inside.

"Definitely." He began flipping through the pages, his grin growing with each one that passed.

I'd filled the scrapbook with every single picture that I could get my hands on that had Adrian in it. Lissa had helped me put it together, because arts and crafts weren't my forte at all. I was extremely happy with the finished project.

He closed the book, a soft smile on his face. "Thank you, Rose. I love it," he said. I could hear the sincerity in his voice.

I got up to hug him tightly and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad," I replied, smiling.

We sat back down and chatted for a while. The topic of the baby came back up.

"Do you know what you're having?" he asked.

I grinned. "A boy," I replied, rubbing my belly.

Adrian smiled. "Any names?"

"Dimitri and I have decided on Gabriel. Gabe, for short."

"It's got a nice ring to it," he said.

"That's not all. His middle name is going to be Adrik, which is Adrian in Russian," I told him, grinning wider.

The look of shock on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

I nodded. "Dimitri was the one who suggested it. He really does like you, you know. He's grateful to you," I murmured.

His expression turned puzzled, his brow furrowing. "For what?"

"For taking care of me when he couldn't," I said softly.

Adrian sighed. "He really is a decent guy, isn't he?"

"The best, Adrian. He has such a good heart."

He cracked a smile. "I guess I'll be nice to him, then," he said, his smile growing into a grin.

I rolled my eyes. "You'd better be," I warned in a mock-serious voice. "Or else I'll change the baby's middle name to Christian or Edison."

"The horror!" he cried, trying to remain serious but cracking and bursting into laughter.

Once his laughs had died down, his eyes met mine again. "Don't worry, I'll be on my best behavior. I'll be a perfect angel."

I scoffed. "_You?_ An _angel_? One with black wings, maybe. And I didn't even know that you _had_ a best behavior," I said with a snort.

He winked. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me," he replied, trying to sound mysterious.

I laughed and pushed him playfully. "You're such a dork, Ivashkov."

He grinned. "The dorkiest."

We spent the rest of the night in the company of our friends. As promised, Adrian made an effort to be nice to Dimitri, which I appreciated.

I was optimistic that things with Adrian would stay like this.

Because, well . . . if not, my son's name would be Gabriel Christian Belikov.

And no one wants that, do they?

And Christian doesn't count in that statement.

But, in all seriousness, I wanted to keep Adrian in my life. I knew that we would be just fine, being best friends.

I had all that I could ever hope for in life.

**_Haha aww, I love happy endings :) what about you guys?_**

**_So, I pulled out all the stops for this. Adrian loves Jill, and Rose is preggers xD I can't help myself sometimes...LOL._**

**_Please review, for one last time :) it would make me the happiest person ever!_**

**_Be on the lookout for my new VA story that I plan on posting soon! It's called "The Game of Life" :)_**

**_Byeeee, guys._**

**_~ Sar ~_**


End file.
